Secret's Feelings
by LipLock
Summary: Santana esta cansada de estar asi, quiere a Brittany y ya no le importa lo que piensen los demás. ¿Brittany seguira sintiendo lo mismo por la morocha? Brittana - Santittany


_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen,son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Esta historia si me pertenece** lalalala**_

Bueno aca va mi primer Fic espero que les guste :) Algo cortito pero...

Se encontraba de pie, frente al umbral de una casa blanca. Había ido hasta allí con la intención de aclarar las cosas, paso toda la tarde pensando en la situación en que ambas se habían metido, hacía tiempo que Brittany había terminado con Artie y decidió que era hora de enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Toco el timbre y el pánico se apodero de ella - ¿ahora qué haría? – la rubia había correspondido sus sentimientos pero, ¿Qué tal si había cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué pasaría si ya no la amaba? Oh, esta no es la Santana que todos conocemos, esa misma que a nada ni a nadie le teme. Parece ser que esa chica tan valiente teme que piense de ella la dulce e inocente Brittany.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la rubia, llevaba puestos unos shorts negros, con una musculosa blanca y una camisa cuadrille. Estaba descalza, como suele andar siempre en su casa.

¡Hey, San! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Brittany haciendo a un lado su cuerpo, invitando a la morocha a pasar.

Oh… Yo, Britt- Santana la miro, miro sus hermosas piernas, tan blancas y suaves, esas que Brittany enredaba en el cuello de la morocha cuando esta le hacía tocar el cielo. Continúo con su pansa, su pecho, su cuello… esos espacios en los que más se entretenía llenándolos de besos. Subió su vista un poco más y se encontró con sus labios tan rojos y apetecibles. Esos que en estos momentos le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, pero ningún sonido llegaba a los oídos de Santana ahora que se había hipnotizado con esos ojos de un azul profundo en los que amaba perderse. Si, Santana podía pasar horas así porque ella amaba cada reacción, cada roce, cada mínima cosa que sea parte de Brittany.

San… ¿Santana? – Brittany seguía parada junto a la puerta, esperando que la morocha salga de su trance y entre a su casa. La rubia no imaginaba cual era la razón de que Santana la mirara tan fijamente, es decir, la morocha solía hacerlo a menudo cuando estaban a solas por lo que le parecía normal, pero algo quizás andaba mal… - San ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Ah? Si… Si, solo pasaba a verte, necesito… que hablemos- dijo la morocha mientras se adentraba en el comedor con Brittany. Esta la miro, aun preocupada y Santana le sonrió para tranquilizarla y quizás también para ver si surtía el mismo efecto en ella.

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra en las sillas que rodeaban la mesa del comedor y Santana tomo aire para comenzar a hablar.

Yo… yo no quiero estar más así Britt, por primera vez estoy tan asustada y no sé cómo enfrentarme a esto- la morocha volvió a tomar aire tratando de contener las lagrimas- no quiero perderte y, si el que me importe los que los demás piensen de mi, implica que no puedo estar contigo ya no me importa… porque te amo y eres lo único que me importa, solo tu Britt…

San…- Brittany se levanto de su silla y abrazo a Santana tratando de calmarla mientras esta se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de la rubia mojando su hombro con las lágrimas.

La rubia se separo pero solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos- Yo también te amo San, ya te lo había dicho soy orgullosamente tuy…- Santana la beso con pasión, con ansiedad, con los nervios que la estaban comiendo por dentro y Brittany le correspondió con la misma pasión ni bien paso su sorpresa.

Se habían parado mientras se besaban y ya no había espacio que las separara. La morocha la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura como si aun temiera que se escapase y Brittany la tomaba del cuello con una mano mientras la otra recorría la cadera de Santana, quien ahogaba los gemidos producidos por el roce en la boca de Brittany. Sus leguas recorrían salvajemente la boca de la otra mientras las manos de ambas cobraban vida colándose dentro de la ropa buscando más para tocar, para sentir.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos, ambas agitadas, despeinadas y con los labios hinchados por el beso. Continuaron con las caricias desordenando aun más la ropa- necesito tocarte… besarte te ne… cesito ahora Britt…- Sus miradas oscurecidas por el deseo hablaban por si solas- vamos…- susurro la dueña de casa en el oído de su compañera para luego morderle suavemente el cuello- Ah… Britt- gimió Santana.

…

Frunció el ceño como signo de molestia, debido a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, e inmediatamente sonrió al notar el brazo de la rubia aferrado a su cintura.

No sabía cómo habían terminado en la habitación de Brittany, pero si había algo que si sabía es que nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de como la había hecho suya definitivamente, rondaban en sus pensamientos y no podía evitar sonreír.

Buenos días San- Saludo la rubia, mirándola con ternura.

Buenos días Britt-Britt – respondió Santana acariciando suavemente el brazo que la rodeaba - ¿Dormiste bien?

Mejor que nunca- confeso con complicidad- Desearía despertar todos los días así, a tu lado.

Los ojos café de Santana se humedecieron ante las palabras de Brittany, quien comenzó a besar su cuello luego de decir eso. La latina se giro para poder mirar los ojos azules de Brittany - Te amo Britt-

Yo también San- respondió Brittany y la beso una vez más- San… debo confesarte algo- dijo Brittany luego de finalizar el beso.

¿Qué sucede Britt?- pregunto preocupada.

Es que… yo se que quizás tú no estás lista para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro pero ¿Te molestaría si Lord Tubbington lo supiera? Es decir, yo no quise contárselo pero el leyó mi diario y sabe de nosotras… desde que lo leyó ya no me habla – Brittany escondió la cara en el cuello de Santana mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo.

Shh, no pasa nada Britt, mañana les contaremos a todos, ya no quiero esconder esto por los demás- Santana sonrío con ternura- además estoy segura de que Lord Tubbington entenderá.

Porque la inocencia de Brittany no le permitía pensar en lo que los demás piensen de ellas y, definitivamente, a Santana ahora, lo que piensen los demás le importaba una mierda.

Cometen... If You want 3


End file.
